Many client computing devices, including laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) may connect to enterprise or home networks. Oftentimes, such networks require that certificates be installed on devices connected to the networks in order to ensure the security of the networks or to identify end-users of the network. However, installing certificates on client computing devices is challenging because end-users may not know where to obtain or how to install the certificates. As a result, end-users may need to contact an administrator by telephone or bring the client computing device to the administrator in order to install the certificates, taking up both their own time and that of the administrator. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach to installing network certificates on a client computing device that is friendly to the end-user and that minimizes the involvement of the administrator may be desirable.